Yuki Wudo
Yuki Wudo (Wudo Yuki in Japanese) is a fictional character in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5X series. Personality Sometimes fools around, Yuki is mostly quiet, calm, and funny. He usually enjoys the happiness of other families. (This is because his father died years ago and he was upset). He is also smart and a Martial Artist. And Yuki is dressed like a middle class person (because he is), and even though he doesn't try to act cool, most people say he does look cool due to his personality and clothing. Yuki will also stand up for what is right and will never give up. His hobbies are art and martial arts, he never backs down to any challenge, unless if it means losing his friends forever. He also gets hungry all the time, probably around 4 hours after he eats. Storyline Yuki first tries to find a way to become the next King of Games by defeating Yugi Muto in a duel 10 years ago, but he lost his duel due to not knowing of the heart of the cards. Yugi told him that crying will not help, he has to believe the strength of his deck and in the heart of the cards. Yuki believed in every word he said, over the years he learned new stradigies, and put them to the test with his frends, Cara Alexis and Alex Jordon. They heard of the Battle Cup tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. Yuki knew that was his chance to put his deck to the test. Deck Yuki uses a "Monster's Unite" deck, he uses weak monsters and merge their energies into more powerfull "Crimson Monsters". Which is like fusing and synchro summoning except crimson monsters have a red color on their card. Battle Cup Tournament Deck Monsters Normal Monsters *Star Dragon LV.04-'ATK'/1500 DEF/900 *Supporter Dragon LV.04-'ATK'/0 DEF/0 Effect Monsters * Sonic Penguin LV.01-'ATK'/400 DEF/200 * Crymson Warrior LV.04-'ATK'/1600 DEF/400 * Kuribun LV.01-'ATK'/300 DEF/200 * Speed Blader LV.03-'ATK/800 DEF/300 * War Fighter LV.04-'ATK'/1700 DEF/1100 * Shielding Gardna LV.03-'ATK'/ 0 DEF/2500 * Speed Crymson LV.04-'ATK'/1400 DEF/600 * Dark Wizard LV.07-'ATK'/2500 DEF/2000 * Street Crymson LV.04-'ATK'/1400 DEF/800 * Quick Crymson LV.05-'ATK'/1400 DEF/700 * Level Booster LV.1-'ATK'/300 DEF/600 * Jetfire LV.04-'ATK'/ 0 DEF/2000 * Level Fighter LV.02-'ATK'/400 DEF/400 * Turbo Crymson LV.02-'ATK'/200 DEF/600 * Regenerator LV.04-'ATK'/800 DEF/1400 * Nitris Crymson LV.03-'ATK'/500 DEF/300 * Rock Warrior LV.04-'ATK'/1900 DEF/1500 * Sheilding Wing LV.02-'ATK'/0 DEF/200 * Maximum Warrior LV.05-'ATK'/1200 DEF/1900 Crimson Monsters * Yellow Eyes Star-Dragon LV.08-'ATK'/2600 DEF/2100| * Nitris Warrior LV.07-'ATK'/2700 DEF/1700 * Street Warrior LV.08-'ATK'/3000 DEF/2000 * Speed Fighter LV.07-'ATK'/2400 DEF/1400 * Turbo Fighter LV.07-'ATK'/2500 DEF/2800 * Mechani-Arm LV.04-'ATK'/1600 DEF/1600 * Speed Destroyer LV.08-'ATK'/2800 DEF/1800 * Speed Arrowhead LV.07-'ATK'/2500 DEF/1500 * Colassal Warrior LV.05-'ATK'/2100 DEF/1800 * Dark Wizard Knight LV.08-'ATK'/3000 DEF/3000 * Ultimate Star-Dragon LV.10-'ATK'/4700 DEF/4500 * Speed Booster LV.08-'ATK'/2200 DEF/1200 Spells * Crimson Summon x3 * Warrior Recharge * Level Change * Monster Rebirth * Crimson Gate * Dragon Resurrection * The Flute of Summoning Kuribun * Angel Of Grace * Gate Destruction * Star Flash * Crimson Boost * Warrior's Arena * Book Of Secrets Traps * Scarecrow Of Stillness * Spellbinding Seal * Mummy's Coffin * Trap Destroyer * Trap Destroyer * Warrior Summoning * Resolving Core * Crimson Blast Wave